A Random, Pointless, Written-When-I-was-REALLY-Hyp
by Wiachi
Summary: er Fic Just what the title says. I was extremely hyper when i wrote this. Please read and review. I garuntee you that its funny ^^. Well if you like funny, crazy stories that it ^.~


A Random, Pointless, Written-When-I-was-Hyper Fic 

A Random, Pointless, Written-When-I-was-_REALLY_-Hyper Fic 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, merchandise, or whatever else may be put in this fanfiction. As of now I have no clue what I am going to write about or what anime characters I am going to torture :) But let you be warned, I am EXTREMELY hyper right now.^__^ 

Authoress Note: People may be just a _bit _OOC ^^;;; I was unbelievably hyper when I wrote this. ^^;;;;;;;

Hikaru slashed through about the _hundredth _monster they had come up against that afternoon. 

Hikaru: Damn, these things are getting really annoying! Remind me just _why_ we have to save this screwed up place again? 

Fuu: *Straightens her glasses* We have to save Cephiro because the people of this land are so stupid and weak that they have to depend on people from another world to save their lazy asses. 

Umi: What's been up with you guys? Hikaru, you used to be so enthusiastic about saving Cephiro and becoming a Magic Knight. Now it seems as if you don't even care at all. 

Hikaru: Maybe because I didn't know that becoming a Magic Knight would be so damn hard! *Slashes another monster* 

((Authoress: Guess this turned out to be a Rayearth fic, ne?)) 

Umi: And Fuu, when did you start smoking? 

Fuu: O-O;; *Quickly stamps joint on the ground* What weed? I wasn't smoking any weed. *Blush blush* 

((Authoress: Fuu…smoking? O.O;;;; Where'd that come from??)) 

Umi: *sweatdrops* 

Ferio: *Suddenly pops in the scene with the 'Scream Mask' on* 

Hikaru, Umi, Fuu: O.O;;;

Ferio: *raspy voice* Do you like scary movies? 

Umi: Yeah!

Fuu: Most certainly. 

Hikaru: Specially the really gory ones! 

All but Hikaru: O.O 

Ferio: Oh…all right. *Disappears* 

Fuu: *Pouts* 

Hikaru: Aww, Fuu's upset cause she wants Ferio to just screw her and get it over with. 

Umi: O.O;;;;; *Falls over* 

Fuu: *redder than a lobster* 

Hikaru: What? *asks innocently*

Mokona: Puu! Puu!

Umi: Oh shut up Mokona! Your cuteness ran out a LONG time ago! *pounds him on the head with the hilt of her sword* 

Fuu: Whee! Arigotou Umi-chan!

Mokona: *swirly eyed* Puuuuu…

Hikaru: Damn, he's still alive! *Does her "Flame Arrow" and burns Mokona to a crisp.* 

All: Yipee! *They all sing* Mokona is dead! Mokona is dead! 

((Authoress: I don't really hate Mokona, but he sure does get annoying, ne?)) 

Fuu: Shit! 

Umi: What is it Fuu-chan?

Fuu: Now that Mokona is dead how in the hell are we going to find our spirits so that we can revive them and save this God-forsaken place!?! 

Hikaru: Yeah. *waterfall tears* I wanna go back home to Tokyo! Whaaaaaaaa!

Umi: And I WANNA SEE HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Hikaru: *growls* Hey, that's my line bitch! *starts to strangle Umi* 

Umi: *gags* Gomen! Gomen nasai!!

Ascot: *appears out of nowhere and sees Hikaru choking Umi* Beast I Summon Thee! *the reincarnated form of Vigor (POPCORN FUR!! ^^) appears and growls at Hikaru* 

Hikaru: Your back! Oh Hikari! *runs over to him and tries to pet him* 

Vigor: *growls and slaps her away with his paw* 

Umi: Baka, she still just doesn't get it. u.u;;;

Fuu: I'll be damned if I use my "Healing Winds" on her again.

Hikaru: *Flames in her eyes* All right Hikari! That's it! I've had enough of your damn disrespect! RUBY LIGHTING! 

Vigor: *gets fried* 

Ascot: Damn, there goes another one. Oh well ^^ *sees Umi* UMI-CHAN!! *Flies over to her on his little floaty-rock-thingie-ma-bob* 

Umi: *gets glomped by Ascot* 

Ferio: *appears behind Hikaru still wearing the 'Scream Mask'* Do you know where I am? 

Fuu: Yeah, your behind Hikaru.

Ferio: Damnit! *disappears again* 

Zagato: *appears wearing a pink ballerina outfit* 

All: O.O ;;;;

Zagato: *starts to twirl* Pretty pretty dancing, pretty pretty dancing! *disappears suddenly* 

All: O.O;;;;;

((Authoress: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!))

Ascot: *eyes suddenly appear from behind his ass-load of bangs* I love you Umi-chan…*high pitched creepy voice* That's why…I'm going to…BUY YOU A WUFEI ACTION FIGURE! Complete with sword! *lower voice* Gundam Nataku sold separately. 

Umi: *starts to jump up and down excitedly* Yay! Yay! Yay! 

Hikaru and Fuu: *go over and jump up and down with Umi* 

((Authoress: NOOO! Sugar high is crashing! Lets see…what to write next? Shall I torture someone? That sounds like fun. *evil laughter* Now who shall I bring in? *grins*))

*All of the sudden Trowa pops in the clearing*

Trowa: *looks around confusedly* Strange place for a mission. *sees Ascot and the girls* Are you part of Oz? 

Hikaru: Ohhhh! Do you mean the Oz from that kawaii movie?!

Trowa: There was a movie made about Oz? 

Umi: Yeah, you mean you've never seen the Wizard of Oz? 

Trowa: I've heard Treize been called a lot of things but never a wizard. 

((Authoress: *snaps fingers and Heero suddenly appears*)) 

Trowa: *sees Heero* We've got a new mission. I think these girls know where Treize is. 

Heero: Mission: Accepted.

Heero and Trowa: *go off into the woods* 

Ascot and the girls: O.O;;

*Ten seconds later the two Gundam pilots run out of the forest screaming like girls* 

((Authoress: BAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Heero…AHAHAHA! And Trowa…HAHAHA! Screaming like girls! AH HAHAHAHAHA! Ohhhh…I AM evil! :} ))

Heero and Trowa: Help us! Help us please!!

Fuu: Why? What's wrong?

*Heero and Trowa run behind the out-of-character-soon-to-be-Magic-Knights and cower in fear* 

((Authoress: Hn? What could I have put in here that was so bad?))

Voice coming from forest: HEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!!!

((Authoress: Oh no…I didn't.))

Voice: Just come and kill me HEERO!

((Authoress: Oh God…I did. *runs and hides behind the frightened Gundam pilots*)) Heero: *looks at authoress and gives her his Evil Glare of Death tm* So _you're _the one who brought in such an atrocity!

Everyone else: *turns around and also glares at her* 

Authoress: Hehehe ^^;;;;; Gomen nasai! Now don't do anything rash. I can fix this, really I can!

Relena: *emerges from the trees* There you are Heero! *begins to walk to the terrified beyond belief group* 

All: EEEP!

Ascot: Hurry up and do something BAKA!! 

Authoress: Oh! Right umm…lets see here…

All: HURRY UP!

Authoress: Sorry! I'm doing the best I can under these circumstances! I am a blonde ya know.

Fuu: Hey!

Authoress: I meant that in the best way possible.

*All of the sudden Ferio runs out of the forest with the 'Scream Mask' still on and brandishing a very sharp…butter knife?* 

Ferio: *screams out a horrifying battle cry…* PINK….NIGHTIE!!!! *and stabs Relena in the back with the butter knife* 

Relena: *dies* 

All: YAY!!! 

Heero: *sighs in relief* The nightmare is finally dead. How can I ever thank you?

Authoress: O.O Heero? Thanking someone!?! 

Ferio: *walks up to Fuu and removes the mask* Do you have a kiss for Daddy?

((Authoress: For all of you who have seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off. I love that part! :D And for all of you who haven't…I feel the pain. So go out and see it! It's a really funny movie ^^.))

Fuu: *blushes like crazy* 

Authoress: Well…I think its finally time for the end of this insane little fic.

All: Awwww *pout* 

Authoress: Gomen…but craziness has lasted long enough. (Not really though! ^.~) Now everyone gather round. Its time to sing our good-bye song.

Everyone: *holds each others hands and forms a circle* 

Everyone sings: Ohhhh…In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight!! Ohhh in the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight!!!

Heero: *gets really high pitched* AWEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEAWEEEABUMBAWAY!!

Authoress: And thus ends my pointless fic with all of these poor innocent (yeah right!) anime characters gathered in a circle singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". 

*gets bashed in the head by Eagle* 

Eagle: You didn't put me in your fic!

Authoress: Gomen! I ran out of time! 

Eagle: Ran out of time my ass! *starts shooting beams at the poor little innocent *BIG HAHAHA yeah right!* authoress from his FTO* 

Authoress: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *goes chibi and runs in little circles trying to dodge the beams* Ja ne *dodge* minna-san *dodge* hope you *dodge* enjoyed *dodge* my pointless *dodge* little ficcy! *dodge* HA! You missed! BWA HAHAHAHA *ZAP!* ha? *falls over completely fried* 

Eagle: *walks away triumphantly* Teach _her _not to put me in her fic…

Authoress: *tiny little voice* ouch…*twitch, twitch*

Sooooo…how'd ya like it? Please review! I would really like to know what you think! ^^ If I get enough good reviews then I might just write another. Sequel? Ya never know…

Jaa! 


End file.
